Why COULDN'T They Land in 1939?
by brennan.barrington
Summary: This is a modification of the Wikipedia page on World War II. This is my vision, or fantasy, of what would have happened if Flight 33 had landed in 1939...and been reverse-engineered. It's just something I dashed off after watching too much Twilight Zone.


The Fascist War (Hitler's War) is generally considered to have lasted from 1939 to 1943, although some conflicts in Asia that are commonly viewed as relevant to the overall conflict had begun earlier than 1939. The war was fought between two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. Despite combat operations all over the world, the only significant theatres were in Europe and the Pacific islands. The war resulted in significant deaths to civilians, and an estimated 10 to 20 million fatalities.

The Empire of Japan aimed to dominate East Asia and was already at war with the Republic of China in 1937, but the general war is usually said to have begun on 1 September 1939 with the invasion of Poland by Germany and subsequent declarations of war on Germany by France and the United Kingdom. From late 1939 to late 1940, in a series of campaigns and treaties, Germany formed the Axis alliance with Italy, conquering or subduing much of continental Europe. Following the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact, Germany and the Soviet Union partitioned and annexed territories between themselves of their European neighbors, including Poland, Finland and the Baltic states. The United Kingdom and the other members of the British Commonwealth were the only major Allied forces continuing the fight against the Axis, with battles taking place in North and East Africa as well as the Battle of the Atlantic. In June 1941, the European Axis launched an invasion of the Soviet Union, giving a start to the largest land theatre of war in history, which tied down the major part of the Axis' military forces for the rest of the war. In December 1941, Japan joined the Axis and launched a disastrous attack against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbor, resulting in the destruction of most of their fleet by United States airplanes equipped with the recently developed jet Moeing engines, which were considerably superior to the Japanese propeller planes in both speed and lift capacity. Unaware of the Japanese defeat, Germany declared war against the United States.

The United States promptly launched attacks against Japanese possessions in the Pacific, using a combination of heavy bombardment and paratrooper landings against a variety of islands. Japanese naval forces sent to attack the Philippines and other Pacific islands were quickly destroyed by bombs from the United States Air Force, and the United States was able to bombard the home islands of Japan by mid-1942. Simultaneously, United States planes attacked targets in Germany from Britain, crippling the Luftwaffe. The Allies launched a hasty but successful invasion of France with a landing at Dieppe in 1942, and overwhelming air superiority and the total unpreparedness of the Wehrmacht allowed the Allies to sweep east across France. After the leader of Germany, Adolf Hitler, was killed by an Allied bomb in February 1943, his successor Heinrich Himmler surrendered to the western Allies, convinced of the futility of further resistance. The United States and Britain occupied Germany and much of Eastern Europe, despite an attempt by the Soviet Union to seize Poland. The war with Japan was brought to an end with the Treaty of Guam, and final victory over the Axis was secured.

The Fascist War represented a decisive defeat for fascist ideas, and checked the spread of communism into eastern Europe. The United Nations was established to foster international cooperation and prevent future conflicts. The victors - the United States, the United Kingdom, France, and China - became permanent members of the United Nations Security Council, which thwarted a Communist-led revolt in China in 1947. The isolation of the Soviet Union led to the collapse of communism in Russia 18 years later. The influence of European powers began to decline, while the decolonization of Africa and Asia began. Political integration emerged in Europe due to a desire to prevent future wars and benefit from international trade.


End file.
